


【OS】北國系列

by Maniaaa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: 吸血鬼和人類和喪屍病毒擴散即將缺糧的世界末日





	1. 北國的繼承人　上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 誰能想像到這個國度裡，尚存的人類得避居於天寒地凍的北國。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為愛發狂

誰能想像到這個國度裡，尚存的人類得避居於天寒地凍的北國。

北國的繼承人

正逢漫長的無光時刻，理應是白天的現在，在如此北邊的地方，就是夜晚的模樣。大野智於高高修築起的城牆邊，看到一隻露在積雪外的手，青白而無血色，怕是凍壞的人，就把身上的包袱全都扔了上前救人。

被埋在雪堆裡的是一個年輕的男人，也許和他差不多年紀，皮膚上都是凝聚在一起的雪，身體冰涼卻沒有僵硬的現象，他去探這個人的脈搏，指尖底下那隻手腕卻只有一片平靜。

這不是一個死去的人。

應該說，這也許不是一個人。

大野撬開了那個人的嘴，看見了不屬於人類的尖牙。

＊

一隻出現在避居所的吸血鬼。

避居所裡緊急召開會議商量這個吸血鬼應得的處置，在五十年前的浩劫之後，也不知道從哪裡就突然出現了這樣子和人類外貌類似的物種，並且快速地蔓延開來，簡直像是可怕的病毒一般，侵奪了人類的居所，幾乎是一場不可能勝利的戰爭，在體能與智力都要更優秀的，這個靠著食用血液生存的物種之前，人類打了空前的敗仗。

作為發現者的大野靜靜地坐在一角，他全程沒有發言。在要被囚禁起來之前，那個吸血鬼醒了過來，深棕色的眼睛裡有會發亮的暗紅在底下滾動，他望著大野，像在請求大野幫助他。

「必須處死他！不能留下吸血鬼！」

「也許他可以成為我們和外面的世界談判的籌碼。」

「沒有什麼外面的世界，那裡都是吸血鬼，不要忘了我們受過的教訓。」

「先稍停一下。」最有威望的那位長老說，她轉向大野的方向，大野正盯著自己被吸血鬼拉扯過的袖子看。「大野さん作為發現人，我想我們應該聽聽他的意見。」

「你認為要怎麼處置那隻吸血鬼？」

＊

大野智來到囚禁吸血鬼的牢籠，那在一個修築得高聳的塔上，白天的時候會有日光照進來，現在正在冬天，黑夜十分漫長，也沒有一點太陽。

他敲響了房門，不知道為什麼要這麼有禮貌，也許是因為吸血鬼有和人類接近的外貌，讓他無法就把吸血鬼當成牲畜對待。門不會有人來應，他插入鑰匙，轉了幾圈，在安靜的塔樓裡發出很響的金屬碰撞聲，在聽到開鎖的聲音後，才慢慢地推開厚重的門。

門後是一個房間，裡面有一扇窗、一張床，床上躺著那個吸血鬼，聽說他身上的東西全都被燒掉了，人類們恐懼於來自外面的威脅，讓吸血鬼只能赤裸著身體縮在床上，甚至一件被子也不給他。

「你會冷嗎？」大野拉了一張椅子坐到床邊，吸血鬼抬起臉來看他，耳廓微微紅著，雙手抱著自己的腿，試圖遮掩私處和大片暴露出來的肌膚，效果卻不是那麼好，他的身體還是都在大野的視野裡。

吸血鬼在咬自己的下嘴唇，獠牙沒有露出來。

大野移開了視線，他把身上沾到一點雪的斗篷摘下來披到吸血鬼身上。「我是來幫助你的。」

「現在，告訴我你的名字。」

吸血鬼攏了攏斗篷，伸在外面抓著斗篷領口的手有像是燒傷的痕跡。他急促地瞥了一眼大野，不甚情願地說出了名字。

「櫻井翔。」

＊

自稱櫻井翔的這個吸血鬼，據他本人所言，是一名記者，和一整個團隊一起行動的過程裡遭遇暴風雪，不知道為什麼就睡著了，再醒來就是現在。

窗外的雪好像下得比前幾日大得多。大野在紙上寫下櫻井說的話，上面有列出數個他應該要問櫻井的問題。

「接近人類的領地，有什麼目的？」

聽見這個問題，櫻井微微睜大了眼。「我們才是人類。」他說。「真正的人類。」

大野握緊了筆，忽而又放鬆。

「你們是吸血鬼，看看你的牙齒。」

他爬上了床，櫻井的一隻手被和床頭用粗繩子綁在一起，磨出血來又自然癒合，癒合之後又被磨出傷口。櫻井用腿去踢大野，但大野的體重全都加在櫻井的身上，迫使櫻井的腿平放著，又去捏著他的下顎要他張口。

他的指尖滑過櫻井的牙齒，櫻井一動也不敢動，好像很害怕咬到大野的樣子，在大野摸上他的尖牙時，他從喉嚨裡發出一種像受傷小獸低泣的聲音，讓大野收了手，回到位子上坐著。

「你不會渴血嗎？」大野問。「面對整城的人類，就像看到了會走路的血液儲藏庫。」

「我們才是真正的人類。」櫻井又重複一次。「而且，你們的血很危險。有動物的血可以吃，為什麼要吃你們的？」

「你可以嚐一口我的血。」大野說。

「很危險，我不要，那是不對的。」

＊

大野交給長老們的報告略過了櫻井提到的人血很危險的事情，對於櫻井的處置還沒發落下來，大野是唯一有塔樓鑰匙的人，他在城裡的工作完成之後，就會上塔樓。

夜晚無盡漫長的冬天，足以使人發狂。

他在要送給櫻井的動物血裡摻入了一滴自己的血，手指上的傷口只做簡單的包紮，櫻井問他發生什麼事，然後驚訝於人類（櫻井說他們應該叫做多育族，而他們說的吸血鬼才是真正的人類，是長生族）自癒能力的緩慢。

大野翹起腿來，斜斜地坐著，看櫻井喝下那杯他覺得滿是血腥味的東西。

「你不走嗎？」櫻井躺在床上問他，看起來有點不舒服的樣子，大野拿過紀錄紙，作為對吸血鬼方針研究小組的一員，他緩緩披上白袍，也換上了研究員的表情，審視著自己的研究標的。

「我讓你喝了一滴人血。」

櫻井訝異地瞪著大野，他的眼裡有明顯的憤怒，而使他作為吸血鬼的眼睛變得更亮，也更駭人。在怒意之外，他原先毫無血色的臉頰和身體都披上了淡淡的緋紅，而使他隱藏不了的媚態浮竄上來。

他羞於啟齒的地方已經有了騷動，而大野只是冷漠地在旁邊記錄著，在紙上素描他情動的模樣，在他一夜的呻吟裡，專注地素描滿手都被精液沾染的他，蘸取一點他甫射出的稀疏精液在手上搓揉，輕輕舔舐，然後給了一個「原來不是冰的啊。」的評價。

不喝大野送來的血會渴死，喝了大野摻人血的血會上癮，不需要生育的吸血鬼，快感來源在吸血上，尤其是人血，光是獠牙刺破皮膚的那一瞬間，就可以讓他們喪失理智，高潮連連。

所以非常危險，沒有嚐過就不知道有多美味。

「你是知道會這樣，才說會危險的嗎？」大野撫摸著櫻井的後頸，看著櫻井失神地放任尖牙在自己的手腕上一戳一戳，卻又不敢真的啜飲的樣子，彷彿他正在豢養一頭美麗而危險的寵物。

從大野視野所不及之處，櫻井看見了大野的那些素描，上面都是他放蕩的模樣，大野的筆觸雖然冰冷，卻也深刻，使他不住憐愛地舔吻這個「人類」。

誰能想到得到一個吸血鬼前來北國的理由。


	2. 北國的繼承人　中上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在人類最後的避居所之外，是吸血鬼的世界。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 馴養的人與被馴養的人 

在人類最後的避居所之外，是吸血鬼的世界。

北國的繼承人

北半球的這個時候正是冬天，夜晚要比白天更長，是吸血鬼們一年裡狀態絕佳的時候，他們甚至可以在白天也待建築物裡熬日工作，譬如現在，早上八點了櫻井翔卻還在辦公室裡回不了家。

他給自己泡了一杯血液濃度30%的咖啡，確保自己不要太餓，也別因此睡著，他還得校最後一次的新聞稿才行。

就在他強打精神仍忍不住昏昏欲睡的這時，辦公室的玻璃門突然被一股強勁的外力撞破，所有還在加班的吸血鬼都嚇了一跳，接著便陷入了混亂之中。那個闖入者的眼睛是一片混濁的白，牙齒比所有的吸血鬼都還要更長、更尖、更銳利，他像是憑著氣味在攻擊，一下子就咬斷了三個吸血鬼的脖子，滿辦公室都是潑濺的血。

櫻井躲在自己的辦公桌下，剛才還坐在他隔壁的同事脖子被撕開了，血瀑滴滴答答地淌在他面前，大量失血的吸血鬼很快就消瘦下去，尖牙暴凸出來，變成了非常醜陋的模樣。

直到現在，櫻井仍然無法忘記，他以為這也會是他的死相，但他回過神來時，他已經坐在醫院裡，他自小到大還沒來過醫院，這通常都是已經受非常嚴重的傷的吸血鬼才會送去的地方。

「今天早上，你什麼也沒看到。」一個穿著黑西裝的吸血鬼站在他床邊，萊姆色的眼睛盯著他看，嘴唇抿成一個貓似的模樣。

「那是怎麼一回事？」櫻井問，他不能接受一個意圖掩蓋事件的搪塞，如果他明白這是什麼事情了，他就要原封不動地把它揭露出來，這是他的責任。

黃眼睛的吸血鬼倒是乾脆，「那都是喝過人血的喲。」他瞇起眼睛好讓自己看起來足夠危險，「上癮了之後就會變成那個樣子了，畢竟多育族都要絕種了嘛，哪裡有那麼多人血可以止癮呢？」

「真的喝人血就會變成那樣嗎？」

面對櫻井直接的疑問，那個吸血鬼聳了聳肩，說：「誰知道呢？」

「不過那是會傳染開來的，他們當下沒有死，但是被咬了就會一樣發狂，所以被消滅了。你沒有被咬到，真的非常恭喜你。」

＊

櫻井第一次看到人類，或者該說是多育族，是在一個復原浩劫前世界的園區裡，那是一個海中的小島，上面居住著在吸血鬼蓋出來的「世界」裡失去文明的「人類」，他們是那麼木然，也對自己的處境渾然不知。

園區還未開放外界採訪之前，他也是有幸得以進去先參觀的其中一人。在他綠眼睛的朋友引導下，他們進了一個可以看見人類，但人類看不見他們的觀覽台，在負責人講解的聲音裡，外邊有個人類女孩摔了一跤，從她腿上那個沾著沙的傷口流出血來，鮮紅的，溫潤的，一定還帶著體溫，非常香，非常非常甜美的血就沿著她的腿蜿蜒而下，在場眾人都坐立不安起來，很快地觀覽窗拉上了黑幕，沒有失控的吸血鬼，但也足夠令人意外的了。

對人類血液的渴望好像被寫在他們的基因裡，不能抗拒，被吸引來到這裡，不能抗拒。

＊

他不可以咬。

這個叫做大野智（是他從識別證上看到的名字），掌控了他的行動的人類，每一天、每一天都出現在他面前，初會之後就穿著白色的袍子，毫不倦怠地為他畫素描，卻總只帶走報告，而把那些素描紙留在這裡。

「請放我走……」他這樣要求的話，就會換來那個人類嘴角微微的上揚和明確的拒絕，和園區裡被飼養的人類不一樣，又或者其實是相同的，這個男人也朝著他暴露自己的傷口，誘惑他前來啃咬，好讓他成為血的奴隸，這個男人的囚徒。

「你可以嚐一口我的血。」

「你可以輕輕地咬，對，就是那裡，就像這樣。」

大野望著櫻井緩緩地咬破他的手腕，濕軟的舌自滲血的傷口遊走而過，嘴唇貼在他的皮膚上有細微的癢意，但櫻井沒有吸啜他的血液，一下子就鬆了口，癱在床上一陣一陣地痙攣起來，雙腿夾得緊緊，在大野每夜一滴血的培養之下，他已經無法那樣輕易釋放自己的慾望，但快感卻如潮湧來。

「放過我……」他求饒道。「我離開這裡以後，絕不會說出這裡的事情。」

大野傾身靠近櫻井，他的影子落在櫻井的臉上，吸血鬼正半瞇眼痛苦地喘息著。

「原本你可能被綁在太陽下曬成乾。」大野說，「用研究的理由才讓你留下來，不交出成果是不行的。」

櫻井手背被曬傷的傷口最晚好，吸血鬼果然懼怕陽光，等到夏季來臨，這裡對於櫻井而言就會是煉獄。

「你憎恨吸血鬼嗎？」櫻井問。「但我們從來沒有傷害過人類。」

大野在手上面淋了一點凝膠狀的東西，他瞥了一眼櫻井，櫻井不知從何時開始就自稱為吸血鬼，不再提他們才是人類的事情，似乎是為了討好大野。

「也許你從來沒傷害過人類，但這裡的人類，都是被吸血鬼傷害所以才避居於此的。」

「你也是嗎？」

「這重要嗎？」大野的聲音放得很輕。「你該擔心的是，我會不會傷害你。」

研究員的手指擠入研究標的兩瓣臀丘裡的小孔，吸血鬼的指尖在床單上抓撓著，他不明白研究員為何要碰觸對不需要排泄的吸血鬼而言一點功能也沒有的地方，體內有異物在摸索的感覺很奇怪，他不知為何羞恥起來，通常都是在吸血的時候才會讓他有這種羞恥感，用牙齒刺破另一個吸血鬼的脖頸，或他的脖子被讓人咬破一個小孔，都是得躲起來做的事情。

他盡量放鬆身體，好讓大野的探索快些結束，這樣像在交差一樣的順服沒有讓大野滿意，大野抽出濕淋淋的手指，隨意擦乾之後，又把他晾在床上，自顧自地寫起東西，大野寫字的時候不看他，素描的時候才會望著他，櫻井分得出來。

「你到底為什麼到這裡來？」大野漫不經心地問。

他來到北國的原因──

「聽說這裡居住著人類。」櫻井低低地喘著，他的情潮還在持續。「人……吸血鬼的世界正在因為人類的血陷入恐慌。」他的眼裡有了一點光采。「所以我們到北邊尋找人類。」

「要把人類當成牲口養在一處取血嗎？」大野停下書寫，沾了一點他翻出來的藥膏塗抹自己被櫻井劃開的傷口。

在他低下頭那刻，不知何時掙脫了手腕繩索的櫻井在一眨眼間移動到他面前，威嚇地亮出尖牙，朝著他就是一腿橫掃過來，大野堪堪閃避，他抓住了櫻井光裸的腿，順著作用力，一個不察就把櫻井扔到窗外。

這裡是十幾層樓高的塔樓，吸血鬼撞破了窗戶，臉上帶著假不了的恐懼和求助，直直摔落下去。


	3. 北國的繼承人　中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真正的人類是非常、非常貪婪的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想知道你來自什麼世界

大野從塔樓的樓頂急急跑過長長的迴旋樓梯，飛雪從被他拉開的大門飄進塔樓裡，一片漫無邊際的白中，吸血鬼仰躺在雪地上，沒有被摔碎，黑色的斗篷罩著他的身體，在皮膚底下，他受的傷所帶來的疼痛，幾乎要把他從中間撕裂，讓他只能瞪著眼、張著嘴，發出細弱的痛吟。

大野智在櫻井翔的旁邊蹲了下來，寧靜的雪地裡，他可以聽見櫻井的骨頭自我修復發出來的聲響，像在燃燒柴薪一樣。

「能逃離這個塔樓，你也不可能離開北國。」大野說。「不要再做這種事情了。」

櫻井的身體陷在雪中，他的體溫變得更低，幾乎要讓他陷入長久的睡眠，就像他們遭遇暴風雪那時，他也許就是在雪地裡待太久了……他的意識變得不清楚，恍惚間似乎看見大野給他打傘，就坐在他的旁邊等待他自癒結束。

「從外面看不見傷口。」大野的手撫過他的腹部和胸膛，「你會疼嗎？」

吸血鬼聽見人類的問話，竟然流下了鮮紅色的淚水。

＊

櫻井翔沉默地坐在床上，大野智已經放棄將他綁成原本那樣，那個他日日用牙齒啃咬的粗繩被扔在窗邊，隨著透進來的北風而一晃一晃。

他給櫻井帶來了像樣的衣服，並加強了門上的鎖，現在正背對著櫻井要將窗戶封起，櫻井啜飲著混入人血的血液，大野將後背朝向他，彷彿將所有的鬆懈都奉在他面前。

櫻井望著自己一點血色都沒有的手指漸漸被染上玫瑰色，源自他體內的騷動又要開始，在這狹窄的塔樓裡，他被迫一次一次被他陌生的快感沖刷、征服。

「我想起來……」他盡量張開自己的雙腿，好讓大野再次侵入他體內的手指更好活動。「你做的事情，好像是人類性交之前的準備。」

「你覺得我可能要和你做愛嗎？」大野用鼻子輕輕地哼了一聲。「把你關在這裡，就為了佔有你。」

吸血鬼的身體裡要比人類更冷一點，人血開始運行之後，也會相應著升溫，變得又軟又燙，緊緊地吸著、舔著他的手指，吸血鬼本人卻果然無法用性器或是腸道感覺到快感，只是快感宣洩從性器罷了。

「外面是怎樣的世界？這道又高又長的城牆以外，吸血鬼的世界，是怎樣的？」

大野將手拭淨，有一下沒一下地記錄著，櫻井還是未將他的腿合起來，他淺淺吸了一口氣，告訴大野如果大野放走他，他可以帶大野去外面的世界。

「那不就是你來到這裡的原因，尋找人類。」大野撕掉了所有他素描過的櫻井，紙屑落得滿地都是。

「忘了我說過的話吧。人類同樣需要吸血鬼，從你們身上……」他挨近櫻井，看進那雙暗紅色的眼睛裡，卻不願意被櫻井看透哪怕一分而又別開了臉。「也許可以找出青春常駐與永生的方法。」

＊

對於吸血鬼而言，僅比大野智晚一年左右出生的櫻井翔太過年輕，人類相信年紀愈長的吸血鬼力量愈大，因此催促著大野得快些做出成果，或是解決掉櫻井，他們不能為了一個吸血鬼不斷抽取自己家畜和家禽的血。

今天大野反常地只是坐著，反覆盯著在床上的櫻井看，他依然穿著他的白袍，他們沒有交談。中午過後，一眾人類湧上塔樓，斥責大野被吸血鬼迷惑，要他交出櫻井。

櫻井站在大野身後，被夾在大野和牆壁之間，大野的體溫鍍了過來，他可以感覺到大野肌膚下奔騰著如何的血流，那是他嚐過的血的主人，整個人就和他的血液一樣香氣四溢。

大野智全副精神都放在和長老們斡旋，他作為研究員，不能接受自己的研究被隨時中斷，況且這是他發現的、他拯救的吸血鬼，依照避居所不成文的規定，雖然他從來不爭，但從現在開始他要了，櫻井翔就應該是他的。

「他是我的。」

「把他交出來，你知道這樣對你不會有好處的大野さん。」長老們說。「不交出他，就是你也得走，離開這裡再也沒有別的避居所。」

大野先是靜默半晌，很快地有了決絕的神色。

「我們不能永遠受困在這裡，吸血鬼的壽命那麼漫長，人類不能與他們抵抗，外面一定才會有能挽救人類的方法。」

櫻井沒想到這個男人也可以一下子說那麼多話，他被包圍在大野的香氣中，大野一手環住他的腰，碰過的每個地方都像要燒起來了一樣。

在避居所其他人類的詫異的目光中，櫻井翔不住啃上了大野智的脖子，真正第一次啜了人血。

對大野而言只是被咬破了一個傷口，血液被吸吮著留出罷了，但櫻井幾乎含不住那個他自己咬出來的口子，哆嗦得站不直身體，必須要大野一手撐著他。

大野被吸血鬼襲擊卻仍面不改色的模樣，讓眾人不由自主地為他們移開步伐，讓出一條路來。

「大野さん。」在大野要走入風雪前，長老叫住了他。「不要忘了你的父母為什麼把你帶來這裡。」

「是因為被吸血鬼襲擊嗎？」櫻井問他。

雪已經停了，他們正在附近人類開的小店裡偎暖。吸血鬼比人類還需要取暖，但又怕火所以不能太燙，一切的溫度都要剛好，最後就縮在大野恆溫的懷裡。

「誰知道呢，我都忘了。」

那不像是忘掉過去的模樣，櫻井沒再去看大野，大野只帶走了他的白袍子和斗篷，櫻井想起來到這裡的艱難，不禁擔憂他們要怎麼去到至少有一個吸血鬼在的地方。

雖然大野智那樣對避居所裡的人類說，櫻井翔卻不覺得避居所以外的世界是什麼好地方，若是大野看見人類的同胞被吸血鬼放在島上的園區，每天都給吸血鬼參觀，會不會後悔離開安全的避居所呢？

那就不是他該替大野著想的問題了。

櫻井又跟大野討血，大野先要他讓他看牙齒才要給他喝，櫻井順從地張開嘴巴，讓大野的指尖滑過他的尖牙，按壓上他的嘴唇。

在大野的指尖以外，突然換上了什麼柔軟的東西貼了上去，櫻井的視野裡是放大的，大野的臉，他幾乎都能數清大野的睫毛，雙眼皮的摺痕橫著，就算閉起來，也是一雙美麗的眼睛。

他的尖牙乖巧地在那裡一動也不動，讓大野得以翻攪他的口腔，人類的牙齒不是什麼乖巧的東西，劃破了吸血鬼的下唇。舔掉了冒出的血珠，大野又等待著下一滴血湧出來，櫻井知道自己流了一點血，他的傷口瞬間就癒合，但他的血液還殘留在大野的舌尖，他被一個人類嚐到了自己的血液。

在吸血鬼的世界裡，要是交換了血液，就像是立下共度漫漫一生的誓約。

「吐出來！」櫻井向前壓住大野。「快點吐出來！」

混合著他們的唾液和血液，大野不只不從，他還一遍一遍地舔過吸血鬼的嘴唇，死死地壓住吸血鬼的後腦杓，將所有的掠奪結束於一個溫柔的吻。

「真正的人類是非常貪婪的。」大野說。「好像咬到你了，你會疼嗎？」

吸血鬼本來鮮少疼痛，傷口癒合得那麼快，要意識到疼痛時疼痛已經消失了，也只有他從塔樓上摔下來那次，他才深刻地明白了痛的意義，傷害的意義，而使他流下淚水。

他從來沒有被這樣慰問過，人類都要這麼溫柔嗎？有體溫，有澄透的淚水，會用手撫過他身體的每一處，會給他撐傘，血液的味道這麼香醇。

差點都要讓他忘記他前來北國的原因。

窗外變得更濃的黑夜裡，大雪又繼續飄降下來，大野智的眼底有深邃的靛藍一閃而過。


	4. 北國的繼承人　中下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 現在就讓你嚐一口，現在、一口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你到底是？

大野與櫻井行走在一個人（與吸血鬼）也無的山路上，大野不知從哪裡弄了一支木棒，恰好可以充當手杖使用，又可以時不時戳戳地上確認路面安全與否。

櫻井走在大野後面。

在遼闊的黑暗中，他屬於吸血鬼的視力讓他不需要一點燈光。走在他前方的大野也順暢地行走著，他沒有發覺這其中的奇妙之處，而只是走在大野的後頭，看大野渾圓的臉頰。

大概走了三到五天，中間大野給櫻井抓了幾次野雞，他吃了肉，血都是櫻井的，但櫻井邊嚐邊盯著他的脖頸看，在北國的那幾日，顯然櫻井已經有了一點他的血液的癮頭，除此以外，也向他要求吃烤得又香又多汁的雞肉。

「好吃嗎？」大野問。

「我沒有你們的那個味覺。」櫻井閉上眼睛嚼著食物。

「但是我可以想像這個真的非常非常好吃。」

他們走出了一片樹林，面前是一條公路，蜿蜒地朝山上或是山下延伸，零星的路燈亮著，讓大野鬆了口氣，他聽見櫻井也輕輕地嘆了一口氣。

「……我也喜歡燈光啊。」櫻井瞪大眼睛說。「吸血鬼就不能喜歡看起來溫暖的東西嗎。」

「隨你。」大野應他，瞇起眼睛看遠方兩點細小的燈光漸漸放大，像是有車輛駛近這裡，櫻井去攔車，車窗搖了下來，從他的肌膚顏色和明顯放大的瞳孔（不像是一個活人該有的眼睛）看來，這是一個吸血鬼。

現在這個吸血鬼疑惑地望著櫻井與大野。

「你好。」櫻井率先開口。「我在這裡遭遇了一點事情，被這個人類攻擊了，你有電話方便借我嗎？」

「這裡沒有訊號。」那個吸血鬼眨了眨他在黑暗中依然明亮的紫色眼睛，順著櫻井的話，他注意到大野這個人類的存在，而輕輕地皺了下眉。

不喜歡人類嗎？櫻井正打算說些什麼，但那位吸血鬼友善地告訴他們他住的地方就在山腰，他們在那邊進行機關交派的研究任務，種菜與放養雞隻。

「那裡就有通訊設備，不介意的話我載你們過去。」

「那真的非常感謝。」

「不先處理他嗎？」

櫻井才想到大野，他和大野現在看起來像是設備沒帶齊的登山夥伴。大野盯著他看了深深的一眼，櫻井覺得自己好像看見大野的眼睛在發亮，但很快就消失了。

＊

大野的雙手被用繩子在後背捆起來，他一點也不吵，所以就沒塞任何東西進他嘴裡。一路上他聽著前座那兩個人的對話，吸血鬼的閒聊和人類沒有什麼差別，當他們聊起吃的，大野才知道原來他們在任何的飲品中都加血進去，也有做成像人類食物的東西，但是是凝起來的固體血液。

吸血鬼自我介紹說是松本，他身上掛著識別證，也的確是寫著松本潤。

如同松本所言，大概開了半小時左右的山路，他們來到了松本說的地方，一個謹慎地被隔離出來的區域，為了避免正在吸血鬼世界蔓延的病毒，這種會把動物都轉變成殭屍的病毒摧毀吸血鬼們的食物，所以研究所特別選在遠離人煙的地方，運輸也要經過重重關卡。

櫻井正在打電話，大野不曉得他是要打給誰，東方天將要翻出魚肚白，松本按了幾個鈕，房子裡的窗簾就自動開始緩緩拉起。

「你是從更上面的山裡來的？」

不知何時出現在大野身後給他解繩索的松本，讓大野略為驚訝了一下。

「是翻過這裡的那個原野，我們都叫她北國。」

松本點了點頭，他望著大野，大野直覺松本不如他想像中的是個在深山中做研究的青年，但他又想那可能只是他對吸血鬼有一點長久被培養出來的偏見使然。

「你是怎麼和他扯上關係的？」

大野同樣望著松本示意的方向，他發現松本說的是櫻井。

「他說他是來北方尋找人類的記者，聽起來他們是一群人，和其他人可能走散了。」

松本聞言露出一個略顯疑惑的表情。「他這樣告訴你？但那不是真的。」

＊

據松本所言，如果那值得信任的話，櫻井並不只是如他自己說的，一個跟著團隊到北地來的記者這樣而已。事實上櫻井是主播，也就是說他慣常性地出現在人們（吸血鬼們）的視野之中，就算這裡沒有網路或電視，大部分長居的人都不可能知道櫻井，但松本清楚得很，那是在他來到這裡以前，櫻井就是在某個距今不遠的時間點突然離開了他的職位的。

而且原因是失蹤。

松本說的時間點，和櫻井在北國出現的時候差不了多少。那也表示，櫻井前來北地的事情也許是被私下指派的任務，或是不得為外人道的秘密。

整件事情都沒有讓大野感到意外的發展，直到松本好像接到了什麼通知，而帶著幾個屬下離開這裡，臨走前要他們留在這，說是有入侵者觸發警鈴的樣子。

櫻井掛掉電話，緩緩地朝著大野走過來，大野看出了他有點要笑的意思。

「是你做的？」大野站了起來，幾乎是用力地甩掉了還掛在他身上的繩子。

「不算是，但可以這麼說。」櫻井用唇形示意他別生氣，大野沒有生氣，但他對這樣的情況不安起來。

「我剛才才知道，這裡其實根本沒有什麼機關的研究所。」櫻井說。「在連這裡都是個謊言的前提，那個自稱松本的人可信嗎？」他皺起眉。

大野想起方才松本和他說的那席話，在他眼裡這些吸血鬼都挺可疑，包含現在正叨叨絮絮的櫻井。櫻井明白要拉攏大野的信任恐怕以吸血鬼的身分是做不到的，可是他真的非常確定，這個地方有些古怪，而且大野智必須要相信他。

「你究竟要不要跟我走？外面的世界正在等你，你自己說要去看看的。」

「是為了我的血要說服我走？」大野朝著櫻井走近一步，櫻井差點要後退，但他守住了自己的步伐，只是用他圓溜溜的眼睛瞪著大野看，他可以聽見大野皮膚下血液流動的聲音，快要、快要使他瘋狂，他的全身都為之騷動，幾乎要癱軟成一攤水。

「現在就讓你舔一口。」大野在他耳邊說。

「……一口？」

「就一口。」

「……現在？」

「現在。」

當吸血鬼的牙要鑽破他頸部脆弱的肌膚時，大野發覺自己的世界有了更多的聲響，好像他的耳朵自出生，只有此刻才能完全能聽見所有的聲音，甚至他的眼睛，也可以望見平時他所忽略的事物，空氣都有了顏色，他的嗅覺也變得不同往常。

不，曾經，在很久以前，他就感受過這些，在襁褓中。

大野智睜開眼睛，這次櫻井翔徹底看見了，那是一雙吸血鬼的眼睛，比天空更清澈，比海水更深沉，簡直不可能同時並存的事物，就在人類與吸血鬼的夾縫間擺盪著，現在骨牌似地傾倒向吸血鬼的那側。

櫻井對這一切啞口無言，只能從喉嚨滾出破碎的喘息，任由大野像個剛出生的吸血鬼一樣大口啜飲他的血液，好在大野節制住他自己，在櫻井就要因為缺血而有死亡徵兆時停了下來。

「你到底……是什麼？」櫻井依然不敢相信自己看到的，他很確定大野就是人類，也可以說是他喜歡的人類該具備的要件，大野都有。

「我也很好奇。」

松本與屬下返回了，他們已經弄清了這是櫻井與大野的把戲，只是眼下最重要的，是面前這個人類為何會像是個吸血鬼。

而在他們的身後還有另一個人，櫻井清晰地記得那人的樣貌和他的萊姆色眼睛──負責人血暴動事件的二宮和也，竟然也出現在這種偏僻地方。

「抱歉，和你說電話的那個人出賣你了，所以剛才我和松本他們喝了一下子咖啡，沒想到一回來就發現不得了的事情。」

「不過就是一個人類變成吸血鬼而已。」櫻井笑了一下，把大野推到自己身後，二宮也勾起一個微笑，忍不住搖了搖頭，繼而捏上櫻井的臉頰好讓他張開嘴來。

那裡已經沒有尖牙。

「現在你變成人類了哦，櫻井さん。」


	5. 北國的繼承人　下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼的世界，不允許一絲日光

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒有心的人們

「現在你變成人類了哦，櫻井 さん 。 」

在二宮這麼說的同時，櫻井從牆上的倒影看見有著人類特徵的自己，而吸血鬼是鏡子也照映不出的生物。

這是怎麼回事？就算他去看大野，已然成為吸血鬼的大野亦毫無所知。

「對人類事務組。」二宮從西裝外套裡翻出他的證件，「我是二宮和也。」

「對人類事務組，松本潤。」松本聳了下肩，他起初給出的名字便是真實的。 「到這種北邊的極寒之地究竟有何要事呢，失蹤的前主播櫻井 さん 。 」

其他看起來像是他們下屬的吸血鬼已經離開了這個房間，門窗被保全系統關閉，沒有逃出去的可能，除非他告訴他們他來這裡的理由，櫻井很明白，雖然他明白，卻也不想輕易地供出原因。

「和你說電話的人出賣你了。」松本說。他拿出自己的手機，在畫面上是一個被綁在椅子上的吸血鬼，連嘴巴都被貼了起來，只露出一雙綠色的眼睛，發出「嗚嗚」的聲音。 「人類研究中心的主任相葉 さん 。」

「我用他的可恥小祕密威脅他，他什麼都供出來了。」二宮指著相葉桌上放著的紙條，上面寫著「翔 ちゃん 對不起 」，鏡頭依然停在不斷掙扎的相葉身上，從背景看，看起來像是被綁在研究中心的辦公室裡。

大野安靜地坐在一旁，他分不太出來櫻井是在說真話呢，還是在說假話，就算櫻井此時是人類，他也看起來波瀾不驚的樣子。

吸血鬼連脈搏都沒有，緊張究竟能如何分辨出來，一直身為人類生活的他並不太清楚，但感覺櫻井是真的要緊這個被綁起來的吸血鬼。

櫻井嘆了口氣。「我目睹了之前的人血騷動，非常在意，而且顯然吸血鬼政府要隱瞞這件事情，從一些地方和一些吸血鬼那裡，都能得知這不是第一次，也不會是最後一次。」

「所以你找出什麼秘密了？」二宮問。

突然所有人的目光都聚集在大野身上。

「你又是什麼來歷，裝成人類的吸血鬼 さん ？」

大野見沒有逃避的餘地，也只好開口。「我是一個孤兒。」他說。他對自己為何會變成吸血鬼完全沒有頭緒，他是孩子的時候，被父母帶往北國避難，之後據說他們消失在風雪裡，再也沒有出現過。

松本聽了大野的話，拿起手機吩咐將相葉鬆綁，而終於獲得新鮮空氣的相葉還忙著呼吸（或是其實沒在呼吸），就被松本問了一連串的問題。

「吸血鬼是從被吸血鬼病毒感染的多育族母親那裡生下的，這是吸血鬼唯一的誕生途徑，咳。」相葉說。「或有說是搶奪多育族胎兒的身體。」

「這些都是我們已經知道的事情。」松本說。「但有可能吸血鬼成為人類，或是人類成為吸血鬼嗎？」

在一旁的二宮阻止松本繼續說下去，他暫時關閉了和相葉方的通話。

一直沒有接話的櫻井坐在大野的旁邊，不發一語地觀察著這些人。他早先便見過二宮，二宮像是吸血鬼政府的爪牙，和他一個身分的松本可能也是。如果吸血鬼政府的力量延伸到北國，究竟是要發生什麼事情？

「這樣通話不夠安全。」二宮說。

櫻井看了他一眼。「我想，恐怕有秘密的人是兩位。」

在櫻井剛說完話的那瞬間，大野馬上嗅到一股甜美的香氣，就從櫻井自己劃破了一道小口的手臂流淌下來，鮮美的人血，他想用舌尖鑽進那濕淋淋的傷口裡細細吸吮，大野發出一聲尖銳的咽嗚，他感覺自己的喉嚨實在乾渴無比，他第一次這樣渴望鮮血，到了他快要無法抑制的地步。

從大野因為興奮而模糊的視野裡，松本和二宮的臉扭曲起來，他們威嚇彼此，露出尖銳的獠牙，發出可怕的嘶吼聲，搶奪能先品嚐一口鮮血的權力，那個模樣簡直就像野獸，人類眼中的野獸。

櫻井拉過大野的臂膀，跑了一段距離，他們跳上松本的車，櫻井按了幾個鈕，全是觸控式的，天有微微翻出魚肚白的趨勢，所有的車窗開始覆上黑色的遮蓋物，車內一片懾人的黑暗吞沒了他們的身形，大野聽見櫻井嘖了一聲，往觸控面板一陣亂戳，然後車內亮起燈來。

「這個身體笨重得要命。」櫻井踩下油門，車子順暢地奔馳出去。「當人類就是這種感覺？」

大野沒有立即回答他，只是摸了摸自己嘴巴裡的獠牙，當他摸到尖端的時候，會有種指尖被劃傷的錯覺。

「我的身體不會笨重。」

「顯然你不是普通的人類？」櫻井側過臉看了他一眼。「你到底怎麼回事？我又怎麼回事？」

「我不曉得。」

大野裹緊了大衣，他感覺體溫正在漸漸恢復，他的獠牙也逐漸消失，變回平緩的，人類的犬齒，而櫻井手上那個他自己割出來的傷口，也已經癒合起來。

櫻井的眼睛變回那種深沉的紅色，他舔了舔傷口，血液裡面只剩下一絲淡淡的，人類的氣味。

＊

自從出生以後，在大野的印象裡，他從來沒有離開過北國的避居所。在那裡的孩子，全都只能看著世界地圖，遙想自己的祖先曾經居住在這些廣袤的土地上，而那些版圖，現在全都布滿了吸血鬼。

大野見過三次吸血鬼。

第一次是他小的時候，因為貪玩而在附近撞見了一具吸血鬼的遺骸，是個看起來像中年男性人類的吸血鬼，當時他才知道原來吸血鬼未必青春永駐。第二次在他十幾歲的時候，有個外表和他差不多年紀的女性吸血鬼被捉進北國，據說她已經是上上個世紀出生的吸血鬼，但容貌還是如同少女。

最後她被解剖開來，只餘下美麗的面容和一離開身體便快速腐朽的器官。

第三次，是他撿回來的櫻井翔。

和他差不多的年紀，和他相仿的外貌年齡，再次將大野帶入無邊的疑惑之中。

還有太陽的時候，吸血鬼們只在室內活動。大野從車內的螢幕看見櫻井駛入一處坡道，櫻井說那是停車場，顧名思義就是停滿了車子的地方，大野非常驚訝，他從來沒看過那麼多的車，吸血鬼的文明，想來已經領先了人類不知道有多少。

他們走入一幢非常高的建築物，電梯的面盤上樓層鍵甚至高達百樓，可以平行移動，櫻井一路都沒有說話，也交代他千萬別抬起頭來，吸血鬼的嗅覺固然敏銳，多半還是依賴視覺活動，這點和人類倒是差不多。

他們走到了一處寬廣的、白色的房間。裡面只有一個穿著白袍的人，大野記得那就是人類研究中心的相葉。

相葉現在好端端的，正用一雙燦綠色的眼睛盯著他們看。

「你需要多久時間？」櫻井問他。

「我不確定……我從來沒有碰過這種情況。」相葉打量了大野一會兒，然後他要櫻井到外面稍等片刻，櫻井雖然不甚放心的樣子，還是順著相葉的意思到了隔壁的房間去。

相葉帶大野到深處的房間裡，他們走過好多走廊，大野默記在心中，他已經準備好隨時逃離這裡，但他又想知道自己身上到底有什麼秘密，那或許和他支離破碎的記憶有關係。

房間裡有個暗門，相葉把它打開，顯露出一條漫長的隧道，裡面有燈光，但看不見盡頭。

「快逃吧。」相葉對他說。「聽我說，你一定要逃走，不然翔 ちゃん 會──他現在遇到了很大的麻煩，我猜你就是解決這一切的方法。」

他表現出來的慌張看起來都是真的。

「翔 ちゃん 會把你交給採血的地方，到時候，到時候會遇到很多可怕的事情，所以你一定要逃走。」

「怎麼… …回事？ 」大野問他。

相葉匆忙地操作一些儀器，他告訴大野，櫻井有兩個身分，一個是 1982 年出生的，年輕的吸血鬼，在電視台擔任主播，但那只不過是他用來遮掩的，他覺得這樣過活很有趣的身分。

真正的櫻井翔，是在 1882 年出生的吸血鬼。在百餘年間，他一直在為血液採集中心抓捕人類，可以說是惡名昭彰也不為過，雖然櫻井本身並不碰上癮性強的人血。

這樣子的反差，就算是大野也一時之間不知如何反應才好。相葉以為他又是一個普通的人類，但並不是那樣的，不，就因為這樣，和櫻井一開始說的，得要到北國來的原因正好相符不是嗎，他要他的血液，他做為人類的血液──

大野感到反胃。

他想起櫻井嘴唇的觸感，櫻井冰冷的身體，他們在塔樓上度過的那些時光，他沒有放入真心。現在他可以確定，櫻井也不過是將他當成獵物，同樣沒有任何別的感情。

「他遇到了什麼麻煩？」

「你知道……我們的世界裡的總統嗎？他全身，都是人血的味道，很可怕的一個人。」

「他一直想要翔 ちゃん 的血。 」

北國的繼承人 FIN


	6. 北國的叛道者　上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 避居所以外的世界，是吸血鬼的烏托邦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狂熱至此  
> ♪－Sting-Englishman in New York

離開北國避居所的第六個月。

大野智搭上第一班下午時的都市環狀列車，顧名思義，環繞著目前吸血鬼最大的都市烏托匹亞建造，從一側的車窗望出去，是繁榮的吸血鬼都市，摩天高樓直入天際，玻璃反射著燈光，將烏托匹亞推向夢幻和浮華的頂端，一整片散發璀璨光芒的高樓由連接通道相接，通往都市各處，路上高密度的車流飛快馳騁，可以聽見都市的血液正在磅礡流動的聲音。

另一側的車窗，則是完全不一樣的風景。都市之外寸草不生，沒有一點燈光，只有無邊的黑暗和沙漠地帶。

吸血鬼們的通勤時間還沒開始，車上只有寥寥數人。大野將自己的帽子往下壓了一點，他戴著一頂報童帽，毛呢褲子連著吊帶搭在他的肩膀上，他安靜地捲著襯衫袖子，要讓它們在他的手肘那裡乖巧地貼服住。

大野的耳機裡音樂播得斷斷續續，對面一個中年男人攤開了手上的報紙，一手掏出金色的懷表在察看時間，報紙頭條寫著「大饑荒？繼牛血之後，雞血存貨告急！」，大野移開視線，車廂裡懸掛的廣告上一個年輕男人笑得燦爛，露出一口白牙，那幾顆獠牙呵護得十分尖銳漂亮，大野看了一會兒，發現是牙膏的廣告。

他站起身來，默數著節拍，從第一車廂往後面走，車廂的燈光隨著他的步伐漸次暗下。

♪－ If "Manners maketh man" as someone said. 

如果有人說是禮儀成就不凡的人，

♪－ Then he's the hero of the day.

那他就是一日的英雄。

「代號 O ，你準備好了沒有？」

大野按住耳機。「副歌還沒到。」他已經走到有列車長所在的車廂。「但我可以快一點。」

列車的燈光終於全數暗下。

＊

「這次幹了一票大的。」

「整輛列車裝滿了炸彈。」

「毀掉了一排大樓，差一點就能進到都心。」

大野低頭擦拭自己的手槍，往裡面裝填銀彈，沒有加入其他人類的狂歡。

他們躲藏在都市邊緣的簡陋建築裡，稱呼此處為「香格里拉」，但其實這些建築多半是被吸血鬼放棄的社區，現在不是躲滿了人類，就是一些被叫做疾行者的可怕物種。疾行者的眼睛裡全是混濁的眼白，也和吸血鬼一樣飲用血液，但更為暴力，而且形貌非常醜陋，像是被燙掉毛髮的蝙蝠加上蛇的混合體。

大野在相葉的幫助下逃跑之後，漫長的隧道盡頭是條下水道，沒有他想像中的惡臭，乾淨還稱不上，但非常的寬敞，幾乎是可以在裡面建造反抗組織的程度。

他在那裡遇見了正在和疾行者搏鬥的其他人類，他們起先不相信有避居所那種地方，但大野將一切都描述得那麼真實，讓他們嚮往起遙遠的北國，人類最後的避居所。

對於這些在都市裡游離過活的人類而言，大野非常神秘，幾乎不提自己的事情，大部分的時間都守在電視前面看吸血鬼報新聞，默不作聲地整理手槍和刀子，十字弓背在他的背上，幾乎不離身。

雖然不合群，可是大野的實戰能力又非常好，可以獨自獵殺最難纏的疾行者，即便不喜歡搞一些爆炸事件，但要扭斷吸血鬼的脖子，還是樂意為之。

對大野來說，他待在這個都市邊緣，日日夜夜獵殺疾行者和吸血鬼的目標只有一個。

「總統閣下的獵犬」。

帶著這樣名號的那個吸血鬼，有一雙深紅色的眼睛，本來就是血液的顏色，從來沒有人類和他對視過還能再次活著回到香格里拉來，他們謠傳他在面罩之下有一張非常醜陋的臉，獠牙突出嘴唇，把嘴巴撐裂開來，一路直到耳際，一旦被他帶回血液採集中心，就會被他一口咬死，身首分離，死相悽慘。

但在上個月底，這個不實的謠傳完全被打破了。

所有的公共運輸和街道上，全都是這位獵犬閣下的搜捕狀。

環繞著每一根柱子的電子屏重複撥放被鮮血噴濺滿臉的櫻井，如果那真的是櫻井翔的話。大野覺得那和他在北國時相處過的櫻井，不像是同一個人，他不曉得哪一邊才是真的。

現在電子屏裡的櫻井正在對著他微笑，露出獠牙，輕抿嘴唇，今年理應135歲的櫻井，臉蛋漂亮而且看不出年紀，每一個櫻井都在對他微笑，那是一種毫不在乎的笑容，就在他（據說）親手把銀彈捻進總統閣下的腦袋裡之後。

大野隨手戴上護目鏡，入夜後就要起風了，鏡子裡他的容貌要比他離開北國的時候更年輕，自從經歷了那次古怪的變異，他未曾再碰過吸血鬼的血，也沒有別的吸血鬼足夠吸引他一嚐鮮血。

現在的櫻井翔，會在這個烏托匹亞的哪裡？

大野走入這個都市最陰暗，同時也最明亮的地方，他緩緩拿出口袋裡的皮手套，配著一杯不摻任何血液的咖啡，在一幅高級訂製服廣告的前面吃完一塊小麵包，履行他進行吸血鬼獵殺之前的準備。

「飢荒？該是把自己塞進馬甲裡的時候了。」

廣告上的紅唇女郎咧嘴燦笑，她的腰肢被束了起來，綁出了一個完美無瑕的 S 曲線，一襲黑色小禮服長至腳踝，鎖骨上層層相疊的珍珠項鍊在發光，她面露驕傲，朝著行人的方向走了過來，然後又換成了櫻井的搜捕狀。

大野身為一個人類，喜歡和大街上的吸血鬼摩肩擦踵的感覺。他們的眼睛在黑暗中會發亮，總是彬彬有禮，好像所有人都是紳士淑女一樣，而且一切的時尚品味和建築風格都停留在 1950 年代前後十年之間，吸血鬼病毒瘋狂蔓延開來的那個時候。

他掛上耳機，前往今天的目的地，情報顯示那裡有大概五個人類，正在下水道躲避吸血鬼政府的追捕。

和十字弓比起來，大野更喜歡用槍。和槍比起來，果然還是刀最順手了。

他輕鬆地在下水道跑了起來，唰唰削掉了幾隻吸血鬼的鼻子，要是他沒吃東西壓住反胃感，就要吐出胃酸了，作為人類，大野實在不習慣這麼重的血腥氣。

「放過那五個人，今天你們就可以收隊了。」大野說。他的槍隨時準備擊發。

「我們沒有看見人類。」搜捕隊員摀著傷口說。「我們是追著那個人的線索過來的。」

那個人，大野不住挑眉，總統閣下的獵犬已經到了連名字都在吸血鬼世界裡是禁忌的程度了嗎？他左右張望片刻，好像聽見了一些不同尋常的水聲，但要更濕潤黏膩一點。

離開了搜捕隊員，大野開始集中注意力，銀彈所剩已經不多，他在路上看見了一隻落下來的高跟鞋，在足踝後方磨出了血，沾在鞋子上，另外一隻正在水裡浮浮沉沉。

在下水道的盡頭，赤著腳的櫻井翔，以相比他們第一次見面時狼狽太多的姿態，再次見到了大野智。

櫻井跛著腳站了起來，他的傷勢看起來不只是被鞋子磨出來的皮肉傷，很可能有骨折或什麼更嚴重的傷。他對大野亮出尖牙，做出威嚇的表情，嘶聲向後退到不能再退，像是幼獸起不了作用的掙扎。

這種時候應該要服軟才對，大野聽見自己心跳的聲音，他的喉嚨竟然因為這樣的櫻井而乾燥起來，有吸血的衝動。

「為什麼穿女人的衣服？」大野問完才覺得這個問題好笑。「哦，你在逃亡。」

櫻井戒備地望著他，突然被一股強硬的力量推到牆上，大野擠入他雙腿之間，迫使他在這樣狹窄的空間裡張開腿，足尖在粗硬的地上摩擦，長腿撐開那件黑色小禮服，緊緊地靠在大野身邊。

「放我走……」櫻井的嘴角因為說話而淌出鮮血。他能看見大野湊了過來，冰冷的鼻尖抵在他的臉頰上，像要吻他。

櫻井發出恐懼的喘息聲，他不曉得這個大野將要對他做什麼，搜捕隊員的腳步聲漸漸逼近，他聽得見，下水道悶滯的空氣讓他的嗅覺混亂不已，即便他的心臟不會跳動，這個時候也覺得心跳加速。

當大野舔上他的唇邊，把他流出來的血全數舔舐乾淨，櫻井只覺得渾身癱軟，半年前那段怪異的經歷又回到他的腦海裡，他的身體好像快要燒起來一樣。

「你走不了的。」大野輕輕地靠在他耳邊說。「我現在很渴了。」


	7. 北國的叛道者　中上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我們微笑面對世界上所有的遺憾，是的，露出獠牙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感情升溫的方法  
> ♪－Earth, Wind & Fire- Boogie Wonderland

「你走不了的。」大野輕輕地靠在他耳邊說。「我現在很渴了。」

大野的吐息才剛離開他的耳畔，下一秒櫻井便感覺到頸部的皮膚傳來一陣撕裂刺痛，他同樣張大了嘴，獠牙伸得要比之前都更長，儼然就要開始吸血──但大野緊緊地按住他的身體，一隻手扶在他的後腦勺，一隻手在他後背上按住他，不讓他移動。

而且他開始進入短暫的性高潮。

櫻井的指尖在大野的背上抓撓，大野上半身只穿著一件白襯衫，被櫻井劃出幾道滲血的傷痕，血沾到襯衫裂口上，傷口很快痊癒。

他怎麼能在這種時候莫名其妙地高潮？櫻井的眼前有金星在翻滾，視野開始變得模糊，他一邊覺得這實在舒服得要命，一邊又得擔憂自己的性命，此刻是岌岌可危了，下水道讓所有的聲音聽起來都比原本的近，方才搜捕隊員的腳步聲究竟跑到哪裡去了，他沒注意到自己已經蹭上大野的襠部，用一種特別不講道理的方式在勾起別人的慾火。

但大野是個講道理的男人。

大野舔了舔嘴唇，離開了已經站不直的櫻井，只是雙手扶在他的腰上。

當櫻井的血流進他喉嚨裡的時候，他似乎，如果不是他會錯意了的話，他可以從吸血的過程中感受到櫻井的情緒，譬如現在是一堆驚恐和成群的興奮還有縮在角落的愧疚感，那不知道是從哪裡來的，大野猜想也許是櫻井殺害總統之後的內疚心。

吸血鬼也會愧疚，他應該如同往常一樣寫上他的研究筆記。

被他大量飲血的櫻井翔陷入非常虛弱的狀態，大野忘記櫻井是隻受重傷的吸血鬼，他只顧著給自己解渴，現在情況變成這樣──

「我會對你負責的。」大野說。

櫻井整個人都掛在他身上。「如果我還有那條命能被你負責的話再說。」

大野轉過身去。他的聽力好極了，而且這個身體輕鬆就可以跳到牆上，倒立著走路也沒有問題。

在吸血鬼社會裡還是不常看見他們這樣走路的。甚至吸血鬼還愛學人類上餐館裝模作樣地用餐，做成食物外貌的餐點裡都是血包，一堆吸血鬼在那裡用刀叉或是筷子，見鬼他們只需要一根吸管！

哦等等，現在不應該再分心了，大野掏出他的銀製刀子，稍微碰了碰自己的皮膚，果真有刺痛感，然後開始冒起煙來。

「你在幹嘛？」櫻井抓著自己裂出一道縫的裙襬朝著他吼。「你會害死自己！你是吸血鬼了！」

「難怪刀子上一點倒影也沒有。」大野恍然大悟。

他從口袋裡掏出手機，慢條斯理地滑動撥放清單，要給自己找一首好歌。

出現在他們面前的是疾行者，嘴裡還咬著搜捕隊員的制服，櫻井慘叫了一聲，那幾個可憐的小夥子肯定是被四分五裂了，大野心中有點同情，要是知道會這樣，就不削他們鼻子了，留張帥臉躺進棺材（長久地）還是比較體面。

前奏來了。

♪－Dance, boogie wonderland.

♪－Ha, ha, dance

♪－ Boogie wonderland ──

大野的耳機被扯掉，音樂全都放了出來，在下水道還有環繞音效加成。

他抹了抹臉上的血痕，十字弓對準那三隻疾行者，被聖水加持過的箭一排插在牆上，插得疾行者嘶嘶直叫，燒烤疾行者的肉味滿下水道飄，櫻井發出乾嘔的聲音，大野一顆銀彈都沒用在疾行者身上，他轉身回來，櫻井還沒吐完，地上多出了一灘雞血。

「真是丟臉的吸血鬼。」大野走過去要扶他，但櫻井不知道什麼時候摸走了他的銀刀。「現在還是小偷吸血鬼。」

「閉嘴！」櫻井雙手握刀，直直指著大野，他這種狀態絕不會是大野的對手，櫻井掂量過自己幾斤幾兩，但他還是要做這種事情。

大野用那雙發亮的藍眼睛盯著他看，嘴角帶笑，笑得櫻井冷汗直流（他不會流汗）。

♪－ Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of men who need more than they get.

午夜躡手躡腳爬進那些還想要更多的男人心裡面。

歌又重撥了一次，大野踩在節奏上，朝他走過來。

櫻井臉色驟變，又開始吐了起來，沒個消停，大野的刀子被扔在那灘雞血旁邊，他緩緩撿起，不由分說地抓住櫻井的腰，趁著他還是吸血鬼的時候，大野打算快點離開危機四伏的下水道。

櫻井併攏雙腿，還有點自己穿著小禮服的自覺，大野問他這件衣服破了怎麼辦，櫻井氣得要命，說那是訂製來的，如果不是逃命得太驚慌，他不可能會弄破它。

「你殺了總統，整個烏托匹亞都在追殺你也是正常的。」

「嚴格說起來我們都已經死了。」櫻井抱緊大野的肩膀，他正在大野懷裡，給大野捧著在地下道跑，這是一個很糟的交通方式，但他目前沒有抗議的權利。

「你是要死要活。」

櫻井望著大野，自顧自笑了出來，相當中意自己說出來的沒營養冷笑話。

大野跑了一陣子，他們正在朝上移動，大野又發現這隻吸血鬼害怕高處，他們拉著電梯的纜繩，櫻井竟然向他提議不然他就去自首好了，不要爬這個纜繩了。

「你的音樂。」櫻井抱怨道。

「什麼 All the love in the world can't be gone 啦， All the need to be loved can't be wrong 的，不覺得一點也不適合這個情境嗎？」

「太浪漫了嗎？」

大野翻出手機，單手抓著滑。櫻井看了他一眼，繼續往上面爬。

「你下一首是什麼？」

「 My heart will go on 。」

「……那算了，拜託不要播。」櫻井動了動他終於自癒好的腿腳，但攀爬這件事情上，他的腿好像總是派不上用場。

「我覺得我們之間需要一點浪漫。」大野說。

「我覺得我們需要的是把話說清楚。」櫻井停下了動作，大野很快便超前他，又停下來等他。

「你是總統閣下的獵犬。」

「我不喜歡那個像狗一樣的外號。」櫻井嘖了一聲。「但是不可否認報酬很豐厚，雖然雇主很爛。」

「你抓人類送去採血中心？」

櫻井沒有否認。

「我有自己挑選獵物的底線。」

「我也是你的目標？」

櫻井想了一會兒。「你比較特別，但相葉那傢伙搞錯了我的意思，肯定急急忙忙要你逃走了吧？他的興趣就是放走人類。」

「但你又不碰人血？」

「是誰害我破例的？」櫻井對他露出了尖牙，咬牙切齒地說。「那種會上癮的東西，喝多了就會變成疾行者，但政府是不會對外公布的，因為他們還要用人血來籠絡和控制社會。」

要不是距離夠遠，大野覺得自己就要被櫻井咬了。

「說說你的事情。」櫻井換上另一種高傲的表情，大野想來想去，稍微明白了一點吸血鬼世界裡的規則，大概像櫻井這種在浩劫之前出生的吸血鬼，是比較有地位的那種。

不得不說，經歷這六個月的吸血鬼社會觀察，大野認為自己離開北國是正確的選擇，那裡的人從未真正理解過吸血鬼。

雖然他們表面上溫和有禮，大概是因為看多了人類的電影還是什麼的緣故，老愛模仿，不過因為一杯加錯血型的咖啡而大打出手這種事情卻非常常見，打起架來就像野獸，所以在北國時，櫻井才那樣低聲下氣，現在又這麼心高氣傲的吧。

「我平常沒事就獵一獵疾行者。」大野說。「和吸血鬼。」

也不曉得櫻井是不是因為聽了他的話，之後都沒再吭聲，乖乖巧巧的也不掙扎了，就被大野一路帶回香格里拉養傷，連把他脫得乾乾淨淨都沒有一點反抗的意思。

櫻井破損的小禮服被扔了，裡面穿的馬甲和內衣內褲被大野洗乾淨丟進衣櫃裡了，他泡在浴缸裡，因為人類竟然能在這種環境裡弄出自來水而覺得不可思議。

「你知道你可以進來和我一起泡澡的。」櫻井從浴缸裡伸出濕淋淋的腿，一腳踩上大野的大腿，在呢絨褲子上印下一個曖昧的足印。

「要是我還想活著吃早餐的話，最好不要。」大野捧起他的腳，穩妥地放回浴缸裡。

「我現在就很餓了。」櫻井說。「希望你不介意我等一下就去獵殺這裡滿滿的人類。」

他趴在浴缸邊，舒服得忍不住閉上眼睛。再睜開的時候，大野竟然在他的對面，一動也不動地和他對望，櫻井的心臟漏跳了一拍，人類老愛用心臟比喻的原因他終於明白了，其實他很久以前也是有過心跳的，但那是陳年往事了，所以他老有自己心臟在跳的感覺，也可以說是一種後遺症吧。

「……我只是開玩笑的。」櫻井說。「只是玩笑。」

「你眼睛真漂亮。」大野說。「你喝番茄汁嗎？」

他的血色重回臉上，獠牙消失，眼睛變回人類的模樣。

櫻井點了點頭，濃一點的很好，他慶幸大野的番茄汁提議給了他台階下，否則他真不知道該怎麼對那種讚美做反應，可以放點血進去嗎？他說著說著，突然愣愣地凝視著大野，心早就不在番茄汁上。

大野固然是「變回」人類的樣子，但他還殘留某些吸血鬼特徵。

「你現在看起來，最多只有十八歲，大野 さん 。 」


	8. 北國的叛道者　中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他說：＂我是吸血鬼獵人，不是吸血鬼戀人。＂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 晨間時刻入眠前  
> ♪－Doris Day－Dream A Little Dream of Me

「番茄汁。」大野智走進臥室裡，臥室的窗簾拉得密密實實，為了防止有任何一點陽光透進來，連窗溝都堵上了。

他撿回來的櫻井翔正裸著身體趴在他床上，把他的床鋪弄得濕答答的。

「還有這個。」大野把牽繩交到櫻井的手上，那是一隻狗，似乎是黃金獵犬但毛髒兮兮的，正在對著他吐舌頭。「你的早餐。」

「你不能──」櫻井爬起身來，他扯過被子來遮蓋自己的身體，雖然那並沒有起什麼作用。

「你不能要我自己咬破牠的脖子，那很殘忍，而且會吃得滿嘴毛。」櫻井抗議道。「你得切開牠，找到靜脈什麼的裝在杯子裡，別讓牠四處噴血。」

大野聳聳肩。「我不是你的僕人，所以你只好自便了。」他把充好電的手機拔除充電線，縮到他最喜歡的小角落去，那裡有不少銀彈，所以櫻井不敢走過來對他發牢騷，他也落得清靜，可以好好來思考關於他的變異的問題。

上一次他讓櫻井舔一點血，然後他突然感覺哪裡在騷動，進而咬了櫻井喝血，之後他就變成吸血鬼，櫻井變成人類。

這一次的過程好像也差不多，就差在櫻井沒有碰他的血。

但在更之前，上一次的時候，櫻井大口喝過他的血，難道那會有什麼差別？大野還是百思不解，先不管櫻井是怎麼回事，總之只要吸血，他本身就會轉變，這是可以肯定的。

奇怪的就是他在變成吸血鬼之前就會有渴血的衝動，而且也會突然冒出尖牙來刺破皮膚。

「我們把波麗路養起來吧。」

大野抬起頭，他先是看見了櫻井細瘦的足踝，然後他那雙直直像小鹿似的腿，再來就是那隻波麗路，原本應該要是櫻井的食物，正對著他開心地吠吠。

「波麗路？」

「拉威爾的 Boléro 喲。」櫻井別過臉去，好像在嘲諷他竟然連這種事情都不知道。「我就喝你的血當睡前那餐吧。」

波麗路從櫻井懷裡摔了下來，甩甩尾巴跑開。

櫻井被一股不小的力量壓到櫃子上，好幾本大野蒐集的舊雜誌尖角戳進他的臉頰裡，他裹住身體的被單滑了下來，大野啃上他的肩膀，不知道什麼時候又長出了尖牙，戳得他好痛，但大野沒有吸他的血，很可能是怕會再變得更年輕。

「在人類世界裡這種事情……是犯法的吧。」櫻井很勉強地說。

「那要看你說的是什麼事情。」

「綁架我，說要負責，現在又不給我弄早餐，還推我來撞櫃子。」

「還有呢？」大野聽起來在笑，有輕淺的笑聲從他喉嚨滾出來，刺得櫻井全身發癢。

「還有你放在我屁股上的手。」櫻井咳了一聲。「我也是知道人類社會的規則的。」

「那你應該也知道，像我這樣把你救下來，給你提供庇護所，在人類社會裡是可以要求一些報酬的？尤其你又這麼挑剔？那樣不好這樣不好的。」

「你……」櫻井側過臉去想要咬他，但被大野閃了過去。「你倒是開個價，我不會給不起。」

「你說你餓了，又不吃波麗路。」大野說。

櫻井點點頭。

「現在日出了，吸血鬼大概都待在家裡吧。」大野又說。

櫻井疑惑地點了下頭。

大野鬆開對他的箝制，從衣櫃裡翻出一件 T 恤和牛仔褲要他將就穿穿，因為櫻井不肯穿他的內褲，所以大野還得用吹風機把櫻井的內褲吹乾，那導致他們出門的時候已經接近正中午，櫻井縮在陰影處，根本踏不出一步。

大野只好自己去執行洗劫吸血鬼住家的計畫，他不和吸血鬼的防盜系統講道理的，不過他一隻吸血鬼也沒動，只是帶走一些自己喜歡的東西和櫻井的食物。

「喔牛血！牛血的味道！你太厲害了！」櫻井一見他走進家裡，就順著味道過來翻他身上的包，還撲過來吻了吻他的臉頰。

大野不禁覺得，其實這樣的日子也不錯，只過上個一兩天的話。

櫻井抱著牛血包，吸得不亦樂乎，他看上去餓了好幾餐，大野低頭啃自己從微波爐裡端出來的微波食物，硬梆梆的馬鈴薯兩顆，加上小得好像來不及長大的胡蘿蔔，他忍不住向櫻井要求也嚐一口據說很美味的牛血。

「你確定？」櫻井舔了舔溢出來的牛血。「你現在的味覺像是人類。」

果不其然大野覺得那味道實在太過噁心，牛排不太熟還好，但是生血，嘔──真不是言語可以描述的腥味。

櫻井很快就清空了牛血，在他家裡四處晃，看見他的菸就拿起來抽一根，說是這樣有種自己正在呼吸的感覺，那可真是古怪，因為吸血鬼再怎麼抽也對健康沒有影響，同時菸會帶來的奇妙舒適感他們也享受不到。

大野覺得，有些事情要有點壞處，才會讓人上癮不是？

「你除了蒐集雜誌還蒐集唱盤？」櫻井一手夾著菸轉過來問他，在昏黃的燈光下，配上他扔給他穿的衣服，有點慵懶的氛圍。

「我有一台唱盤機。」大野把自己手上的菸熄掉，走到他的魚缸旁邊拿起了一個手提箱，在櫻井面前打開，裡面是個唱盤機，所以這是個攜帶式的唱盤機。

「你平常帶它去哪裡？」櫻井的指尖在手提箱黃銅色的邊緣游走，上面有些灰塵和污漬讓它看起來可愛極了，他感覺自己和大野確實有些地方能當當朋友，要是大野也有這個意思的話，他就不計較之前在北國的那段遭遇了。

「通常是我的受害者家裡。」大野向櫻井討了他手上那根菸，他自己的熄得太早。「我們搜刮完一些用品之後，我會留下來，給自己播一首歌。」

「播一首歌？」

「什麼也不做，就聽歌和看看月亮。」大野說。他注意到他上次聽的唱片就擺在椅子上，於是順手拿了過來，唱針擺妥，搖搖擺擺開始播起音樂來。

「我有一個手提箱，長得像這樣子的。」櫻井在空中畫了個箱子，直角非常完美。

「我在裡面裝我的受害者──如果像你那麼說的話──他們的指頭，來給我的客戶們驗貨。」

「真夠噁心的。」大野皺起眉頭，笑了出來。

他心情不錯，要是來點小酒那就更好了，櫻井或許是知道他的想法，說他趁著大野不在時去別的人類那裡摸了一瓶酒來，那還真是小偷吸血鬼，大野想自己這麼一喝下去也是共犯，可沒有什麼臉再繼續指教櫻井了，吸血鬼果然陰險又卑鄙，大野笑意漸濃，他現在見識到了。

「我問他，喔先生，您有好多美酒啊，能否給我一瓶呢？」

「他說好。」櫻井抿了一口。「人類有時候……你很容易就能讓他們迷迷糊糊。」

酒精讓他的臉頰看起來紅潤紅潤的，他開始坐沒坐相，躺倒在大野的身上。

而大野變得相當煩人，硬是要櫻井站起來陪他跳舞，跳什麼舞，櫻井說他可聽過這首歌太多次了，他還現場看過 Doris Day 的演唱，那大概是……他瞇起眼睛， 1950 年代的時候？都六十年前了呢，櫻井對著空氣笑得挺開心的，大野癱在他的腿上打酒嗝，說自己好像也看過。

♪ － Stars shining bright above you.

繁星在天上閃爍無比。

♪ － Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you".

夜晚的微風似乎在細語著「我愛你」。

「你說有沒有可能，你是被詛咒了，才會不像人類，又不完全是吸血鬼？還會一直年紀倒退？」櫻井正在蹭他。

「這個世界上都有吸血鬼了，當然也會有詛咒？」

「如果是這樣的話。」大野說。「那相葉也不必研究了，整天祈禱就好。」

櫻井笑了笑。「說的也是。」

♪ － Say nighty-night and kiss me.

道晚安，然後吻吻我。

♪ － Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.

緊緊擁抱我，說你會想我。

「誰知道呢。」大野望著棗紅色的天花板，他覺得自己浮浮沉沉的，像在一艘船上，左搖右晃，上下擺盪。「你才奇怪吧。」他捏住櫻井的臉頰，櫻井順著他的力道張開嘴巴，大野和他靠得好近好近。

「你不是感染吸血鬼病毒才被生下來的吸血鬼吧，你太、」大野又被打嗝噎住。

「我才不老。」櫻井不愉快了。他起身來踹大野，兩個人又打成一片。「比我年紀大的大有人在，我們只是，被別的吸血鬼轉變成吸血鬼的那種類型而已，他們直接傳染病毒過來，我當年也不想的……大概吧。」

「是誰做的？」大野突然覺得自己該教訓教訓那個傢伙，怎麼能不由分說地把人家轉變成吸血鬼呢？

「我已經忘記他的長相了。」櫻井伸手遮擋住他自己的眼睛。

「我只和他相處了一天，然後他就出海了，把我一個人留在港邊……不說了，你管太多了。」櫻井閉上了眼睛。

在這一百多年來的夢裡，櫻井時常夢到他，但他的長相、他的聲音，他的一切，都從腦海裡被抹除了一樣，怎麼樣也想不起來。

大野撐著頭，眼皮愈來愈重，在櫻井睡著之後，他也扛不住睡意，沉沉昏睡過去。

♪ － But in your dreams whatever they be.

無論在你的夢裡會有什麼，

♪ － Dream a little dream of me

但願你的夢裡有我。

＊

歌詞引自 Doris Day-Dream A Little Dream of Me 

又是老歌時間（

配著歌閱讀會有聲音！

歌詞裡的nighty-night我覺得...好可愛


	9. 北國的叛道者　中下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼獵人的裝備：一顆隨時準備好墜入愛河的心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utopia夜未眠  
> ♪－Nina Simone－Feeling good

櫻井醒來的時候太陽正好下山，他睡在屋子裡最黑暗的那個角落，大野站在窗邊擺弄手上那幾條線，聽見他起身的聲響，於是轉過來和他說話。

「把衣服穿好吧。」

櫻井低頭一看，才發現自己不知何時竟然又把自己（或被）脫光。他餓得不得了，胃裡都是酒，說到底也沒什麼精力能管穿什麼吃什麼用什麼這種事情了，大野智昨天丟給他的 T 恤上面印著一隻魚，像小孩子的筆觸畫出來的那種，他穿了上去，魚就在他胸膛上皺巴巴一條，像被醃過似的。

「現在幾點？」他走到窗邊去，沒穿鞋襪的腳趾縮著，看清楚了大野是在修耳機，就想要大野放棄，那種東西就是消耗品，如果不壞怎麼會有新的？新的沒人買市場該怎麼辦？

全都是歪理。大野不理睬他，側臉被外邊的夕陽照得發紅，能看見臉頰上的細細汗毛。

「我最喜歡的時間。」大野說。「夕陽撞上地平線的時刻。」

「可惜我不能看。」櫻井湊向大野，他希望大野還記得以前承諾過會讓他喝一點血的事情，就算那有會變成人類的風險，櫻井想，他現在也餓到顧不了那些了。

或許不是飢餓，當他的牙齒劃破大野脖頸細膩的肌膚，櫻井舔掉滲出來的血， A 型，他不常喝人血，還分不出是陰性陽性，現在他只想狠狠咬深一點，可是大野按著他的後腦勺，正把他緩緩拉離。

「我一直覺得，你很不會吸。」大野把他嘴角流出的一絲血液抹掉。

櫻井舔舔自己的嘴唇，他還在回味大野的鮮血，突然大野貼上來，手把著手地教他吸吮，他吃到了大野鑽進他嘴裡的舌尖，那樣不對，嘴張大點，大野說他只會嘟嘴而不會吸，真是連掠食技能都沒有的吸血鬼。

還會喝到血流下來，這真的太不入流了。

大野幾乎是有點嫌棄地在批評他，像個吸血鬼前輩一樣。櫻井竟然沒有回嘴的餘地，只能看著大野用完美的方法，把突然伸出來的獠牙戳進手腕裡，大野的手腕破了兩個小孔，血冒了出來，伸到櫻井面前，櫻井睫毛細細顫動，雙頰發紅，舌頭擦了過去留下濕痕，大野吞了口唾沫，他迅速別開視線。

「已經夠了吧。」大野放下襯衫袖子，拉開櫻井，不讓櫻井繼續啜飲下去。

夜晚降臨後，他們一起出了趟門，主要還是因為要給櫻井找找食物，但也不曉得是不是大野故意為之，他們實在高調得不行。

穿得整整齊齊的大野，和穿著醃魚 T 恤牛仔褲的櫻井，一起站在高級訂製服廣告前面吃小麵包喝咖啡。

櫻井和他要了一雙手套，說在外面不戴就不舒服，大野也有這種症狀，他一直以為是自己有潔癖，但櫻井說大部分浩劫前吸血鬼都是這樣的，生活規矩。

大野只剩下一雙白色手套，就拿給了他，等一下怕是要變成紅的。

「我看你有和這個好像的衣服，從誰身上剝下來的？」大野凝視著廣告問櫻井。

「那是我的。」櫻井用麵包沾血，這是鳥血，被大野放血的時候還啾啾叫不停。「我的衣服。我習慣有個衣櫃放女裝，隨時逃跑都可以用。」

「在這裡做的？」

「對……你要說什麼？」

「很好看。」大野點了下頭。「下次帶我去逛逛。」

櫻井奇怪地看了他一眼，像被餵了一條苦瓜。「那也要有下次才行。」他從大野背上拆下十字弓，對準正朝著他們這裡過來的搜捕隊員。

搜捕隊員們的設備櫻井非常眼熟，那不就是他在總統旁邊吹耳邊風讓他配置的嗎，採血伸縮捉拿棒啦、裝填特定木頭子彈的高殺傷力槍枝啦，現在全都要用在他身上了。

「只給你用十字弓。」大野一個跳躍，輕巧地竄上牆壁，削掉了好幾隻耳朵，全都掉在地上，櫻井在他後面追趕上來，討價還價說想要裝銀彈的槍。

「原因呢？」大野頭也不回。「請報告你需要銀彈的原因。」

他在這方面公事公辦極了，櫻井聽說他的代號是 O ，就是喔哦嘔噢的 O ，但在吸血鬼世界裡，大野一直被誤讀成「代號 ZERO 」，那真是討厭，他挺喜歡那個外號的，想要自己用。

「耳機修好了？」

「沒有。」大野有種秘密被揭破了的不愉快感。「我想像有音樂。」

櫻井笑了笑，很開心的樣子，他們跳上屋簷，向下俯瞰距離十層樓左右的街道，櫻井覺得建築這個高度就挺好，但他這樣雙腿就在發抖了。

「快來點音樂。」櫻井說。「拜託。」他們還有一整隊的吸血鬼搜捕隊得甩掉。

大野戳下播放鍵。

♪ － Birds flying high you know how I feel.

鳥兒翱翔天際，你知道我的感覺。

♪ － Sun in the sky you know how I feel ──

烈日高掛空中，你知道我的感覺。

他們對望了一眼，配上吸血鬼們七手八腳爬了上來的聲音，大野覺得自己若是吸血鬼，那血液就在沸騰，櫻井覺得自己若是人類，那心臟就在瘋跳。

「 And I’m feeling good. 」櫻井和大野異口同聲唱了出來。

基本上他們的策略非常簡單，櫻井負責逃命，有想吃的什麼就自己獵一下，大野負責引開搜捕隊員，這種搜捕規模讓他的臉上都出現興奮的神色，只要跟著目前頭號通緝犯，烏托匹亞最危險的男人櫻井翔，就有各種樂子可以找。

現在大野的手臂和銀刀一起穿過一隻吸血鬼的腹部，他是這樣想的，他想要這種時間無限延長，他不曉得為什麼竟然會有因為消滅吸血鬼而來的顫慄與滿足感，或許他生來就是要消滅吸血鬼的獵人──但他應該是隻吸血鬼。

徒有人類的外表，也不會懼怕陽光，骨子卻是真真正正的吸血鬼。

大野感覺自己的血在沸騰，他方才用過這個比喻了，他被劃了一刀，噴濺出來的血液一道，讓他怒氣上湧，大野摀住傷口，他很可能會徒手解決那隻襲擊他的吸血鬼，如果不是櫻井跑了過來，把襲擊大野的那傢伙射得老遠的話。

之後的事情──大野只記得櫻井的暗紅色大眼睛，其他的都不曉得了。

＊

「我曾經看過很多人，站在那個位置，您知道，櫻井翔斜前方的那個位置，他認定的主人的位置。」

「繼續說下去，相葉博士。」

「他們不是成名了，就是死了。或是成名後死了。」

「別笑了。」

「抱歉，不笑了。」相葉抖了抖白袍。「我只是忍不住。」他被好幾個吸血鬼特務還是警備軍之類的拉了起來，隨興地掙扎。

「我聽說了您用軍人假扮的搜捕隊員幾乎全軍覆滅的壞消息，因為這樣才能捉到他們，總統閣下，您怎麼不放出自己還生還著的好消息？」

「告訴我那個人是誰。」

「我不知道。」相葉無辜地說。「我不會記得每一個人類。」

「不會有那樣子的人類！」總統閣下憤怒地拍桌，相葉都感覺地板在震動。

他被架往吸血鬼政府總部大廈的地下樓層，還是隱藏起來的秘密樓層，想就知道在做些不安好心的事情，現在最重要的是，他該怎麼找到被捕捉起來的櫻井和大野，他很確定他們都受了傷，櫻井大量失血，連一根手指也動不了，大野則是進入很奇怪的狀態中。

事情比他想的還要簡單，他直接見到了他們，沒有人敢靠近這兩個人，因為他們殲滅了一隊菁英。

相葉對大野的血液做了分析，活躍程度要比一般吸血鬼高很多，但相葉有些唯恐天下不亂地，擅自把報告寫成那是大野將要變成疾行者的證明，興許總統人等是為了看大野把虛弱的櫻井撕成碎片的好戲，於是他們被關在一起，面對面，面前有一支手槍，裡面有一顆銀彈。

大野智，目前外表十五歲，是一隻興奮狀態的吸血鬼（暫定）。

櫻井翔，目前因為大量失血變成了人類，但在相葉的掩護下沒有人發現，而只是被當成普通的，殺害總統未遂的犯人套上了鐵鍊，被綁成一個煽情的，兩腿大張的姿勢，雙手高舉緊縛，相葉看不下去那個畫面，他懷疑很久了，總統閣下似乎對櫻井有某些想法，但目前是處死櫻井的心情比較強烈。

「你的音樂。」櫻井暫時還睜不開眼睛，他的人類狀態不能治癒傷口，血液形成得也慢，現在他就是一個拖油瓶。

「 Feeling Good 。」大野從牙縫間擠出這幾個字。「我現在覺得很差。」

「再播最後一次。」櫻井要求他。「快點。」

在另外一個房間監視他們的吸血鬼們也聽見了大野的手機播出來的音樂，不可提及的是那些歌曲都是獵殺吸血鬼歌單，現在讓大野殺意上湧，簡直像是巴夫洛夫的狗一樣。

♪ － Oh freedom is mine.

哦──自由是屬於我的。

♪ － And I know how I feel .

我知道我是什麼感覺。

櫻井動了動脖子，他想被大野戳開來的傷口差不多快癒合了。

「你吸血的技術真是一流，大野 さん 。 」

「抱歉。」

「我才要抱歉，我把你的手套弄壞了，衣服和褲子也是，他們想把我脫光掛在這裡，我不知道為什麼。」

「你這樣挺好看的。」

「謝謝。」

「晚點我送一雙手套給你吧，我也是有點積蓄，當賠償你的小禮服。」

「你挑一雙。」櫻井睜開眼睛。「就當成紀念。」

「紀念？」

「我再一次暗殺總統，你第一次暗殺總統。」

「那你得把自己解出來，我扶著你，我們走到隔壁房間去，把他們的耳朵和鼻子都削下來，好嗎？」

大野溫柔地好言相勸。

「好吧。」櫻井感覺自己的獠牙已經足夠長，都可以劃破嘴唇了。

而大野扔了身上的鐵鍊，哼著歌走過來吻吻他，不浪費一滴血。


End file.
